Reunited at last
by Elinea
Summary: OS basé sur la scène d'après générique d'At World's End. Willabeth


Ma première fic sur POTC. Il s'agit d'un petit One-shot basé sur la scène d'après générique du 3;

**_Disclaimers: _**Pirates des Caraibes ne m'appartient malheuresement.

**_Couples: _**Willabeth

**_Genre: _**Général

**_Rating: _**K+

**_Note:_** Par rapport à mon histoirej'ais une choses à dire. La première est que le rayon vert indiquant le retour de Will se produit au lever du soleil se qui me semble beaucoup plus logique qu'au coucher.

* * *

_**Reunited at last**_

Il faisait encore nuit sur la petite île mais le soleil allait bientôt se lever et c'était pour cette raison qu'une jeune femme se tenait en haut de la falaise, juste devant sa maison. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos, ainsi que de magnifiques yeux bruns. Cette femme se nommait Elizabeth Turner. Capitaine de l'Impératrice. Seigneur des pirates de Singapour. Reine de la Confrérie des pirates. Et surtout, l'épouse de Will Turner, le capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Cela faisait dix ans, jour pour jour, que Will en était devenu le capitaine et ce grâce à la bravoure du Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Lors de la bataille entre le Black Pearl et le Hollandais Volant dans le tourbillon crée par Calypso, Will et elle s'était retrouvés sur le Hollandais entrain de combattre Davy Jones mais il les avait repoussés tous les deux et, au moment où il allait tuer Will, Jack l'avait interpellé tenant le cœur de Jones dans une main et un poignard dans l'autre. Jones profita de l'assurance de Jack, qui pensait contrôler la situation, pour planter son épée, qu'il avait pris à l'amiral Norrington, dans le cœur de Will. Jones se retourna vers Jack, qui était complètement sous le choc, pour lui reprendre le cœur. Mais le père de Will, Bill le Bottier, s'interposa et s'engagea avec lui dans un combat. Cette diversion avait permit à Jack à faire en sorte que Will transperce le cœur de Davy Jones.

Elizabeth n'avait jamais assez remercié Jack pour son geste. Elle avait toujours su que c'était un homme bien et elle l'appréciait pour ça. Lui et Barbossa servaient d'oncles à son fils à son fils après qu'elle ait réussi à mettre fin à leur querelle concernant le Pearl. Etre la reine des pirates de la Confrérie avait du bon par fois. Ils étaient des oncles excentriques ça elle l'avouait mais à chaque fois qu'ils étaient de passage, ils venaient les voir et cela compensait un peu l'absence de Will et son fils était heureux de les voir.

Elizabeth sentit que le soleil allait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez alors elle rentra chez elle afin de réveiller son fils et elle savait que la tâche allait être difficile.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et le trouva sous ses couvertures entrain de dormir comme une marmotte ;

« William ! Debout ! »lui murmura-t-elle.

Aucune réaction. Elle se mit à parler plus fort.

« William ! Debout ! »

Toujours pas de réaction. Cette fois, elle se mit à hurler.

« William Turner ! Debout ! Immédiatement !

-Mmm, quoi ? »

Il regarda autour de lui puis il aperçut sa mère.

« Oh ! C'est toi maman. Pourquoi tu cries ? Il ne fait même pas jour.

-C'est justement pour ça que je te réveille.

-Laisse moi dormir. »

Sur ce, William repartit sous ses couvertures. Sa mère décida alors de lancer l'argument qui fera sortir son paresseux de fils du lit.

« Tant pis pour toi si tu rate l'événement que tu attends depuis si longtemps ainsi que le phénomène extrêmement rare dont Gibbs t'as parlé la dernière fois. »

La réaction de son fils ne se fit pas attendre.

« Quoi ! Tu pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt. »

Il sortit du lit en quatrième vitesse et se précipita sur son armoire afin de trouver de quoi s'habiller. Sa mère riait aux éclats en voyant le comportement de son fils.

« Voilà ! Je suis prêt !

-Attends. »

Elle remit son tricorne, que lui avait offert Jack lors de son dernier anniversaire, correctement sur sa tête.

« C'est bon, on peut y aller maintenant. »

Elizabeth sourit à son fils, lui prit la main et ils sortirent dehors à l'endroit où elle se tenait un peu plus tôt.

Les lueurs du jour commençaient à apparaître et Elizabeth priait pour que Calypso tienne sa promesse et libère Will. William, lui, était excité car il allait enfin rencontrer son père.

Ils regardaient tous les deux l'horizon lorsqu'un rayon vert apparut suivi du soleil mais leurs regards étaient désormais rivés sur le navire qui venait d'apparaître sur l'océan.

Elizabeth se mit à sourire. Elle se tourna vers son fils qui lui sourit en retour. Après tout ce temps, ils allaient enfin être réunis.

Ils se rendirent tous les deux sur la plage où ils virent arriver une chaloupe avec deux hommes à son bord.

Elizabeth reconnue Will à l'avant mais l'autre homme comme il ramait, il lui tournait le dos alors elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

Lorsque la chaloupe toucha le rivage, Elizabeth se précipita dans les bras de Will qui l'embrassa.

« Tu m'as manqué Will.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué Elizabeth.

-Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de mon père, Bill Turner ? »

Elizabeth se tourna vers le second home qui se trouvait être le père de Will.

« Si mais vous étiez… comment dire… différent.

-Oui, c'est vrai mais quand la malédiction de Jones a été enlevée lorsque Will est devenu le nouveau capitaine du Hollandais, nous avons retrouvé notre apparence normale.

-Je comprends et vous êtes mieux comme ça. »

Tous les trois, heureux par leurs retrouvailles, discutaient joyeusement et ils avaient oublié quelqu'un.

« Heu ? Hmm ! Hmm ! »

Au son de la voix de son fils, Elizabeth se retourna et regarda son fils complétement embarrassé.

« Oh ! Excuse-moi ! Je t'avais oublié. Viens là ! »

William s'approcha de sa mère qui posa ses mains sur les épaules de son fils.

« Will, je te présente ton fils William. »

Will resta complétement abasourdi.

« Attends, tu veux dire qu'il y a dis ans, après la bataille, lorsqu'on a …

-Oui. »

Il resta muet quelques secondes avant de faire un grand sourire à son fils qui lui sourit à son tour et qui se précipita ensuite dans ses bras. Elizabeth, elle, souriait tellement elle était heureuse quant à Bill, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

William s'écarta de l'embrasse de son père afin de se tourner vers son grand-père.

« Alors, vous êtes mon grand-père ?

-Eh bien, il semblerait en effet. »

William sourit à Bill qui le lui rendit. Il lui prit sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite sur la plage vers le chemin qui conduisait à la maison qu'il partageait avec sa mère quand il remarqua que ses parents avaient recommencé à s'embrasser. Il décida donc d'intervenir.

« Bon. Papa ! Maman ! Vous aurez tout le temps de faire ça ce soir quand je dormirais alors j'aimerai bien profiter de cette journée avec ma famille au complet, savvy ? »

Will posa un regard inquisiteur sur sa femme qui semblait dire 'Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi mon fils parle comme le Capitaine Sparrow'. Elizabeth soupira.

« Je t'expliquerai.

-J'espère bien. En tout cas, la prochaine fois que je verrais Jack, j'aurai deux mots à lui dire. »

Bill et William éclatèrent de rire suivi d'Elizabeth puis enfin de Will et tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la maison d'Elizabeth. En famille. Après tout ce temps. Enfin réunis.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cela vous aura plus. Mettez une review pour me dire se que vous en pensez


End file.
